1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical contact member for making permanent electrical contact with the metal core of an insulated electrical lead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,005, a one-piece stamped and formed electrical contact member for making permanent electrical contact with the metal core of an insulated electrical lead, the contact member, which is of substantially U-shaped cross section, comprising a base and spaced side walls extending in the same direction, each from an opposite edge of the base, to define a lead-receiving channel, opposed portions of the side walls being bowed towards each other inwardly of the channel, to define a core receiving slot extending substantially normally of said base, and each bowed portion being surmounted by a pair of insulation severing surfaces converging towards each other inwardly of the channel and being inclined towards the base.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,005, the insulation severing surfaces of each bowed portion are defined by a V-shaped notch in that edge of the bowed portion which is remote from the base.
The metal core of the lead is electrically connected to the contact member, by forcing it down into the channel by means of application tooling, so that the insulation severing surfaces of each bowed portion cooperate to sever the insulation of the lead as it is being forced into the channel, whereby the crests of the bowed portions make electrically conductive contact with the core of the lead.